


Boss

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Idiots, M/M, No Clown, boss!richie, eddie is bitchy, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: Eddie just moved and needs a new job. But of course something has to go wrong during the interview.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Kudos: 52





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> late merry christmas for @CharmingToziers on the twitter. She is best, follow her and read her au's please. Prompt: i want a reddie meet-cute

Eddie ran down the street bumping into people and narrowly missing people on bicycles. He could hear people yelling curses at him but he didn't care, he was already late for his interview and needed to get there as soon as he possibly could. If that meant shoulder checking a few people then so be it. He had moved to town just last week and was presently surprised to hear back so quickly from one of the places he had applied to. The place was Cartoon Network, he had applied there more as a joke, but the pay that was being offered was out of this world. He was cursing himself now for staying up so late the night before. He had slept through his alarm. He felt like such an idiot, being late would not be a good first impression. Eddie turned the corner and sprinted into the office building, seeing the elevator door starting to close.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Eddie muttered to himself and ran into the elevator just in time. As a result of running at full speed he ran down the only other person in the small space, pinning them to the wall.

"Wow, slow down there speedster, buy me dinner first." A voice said with a chuckle. Eddie quickly pulled away and flew to the other side of the elevator. Thankfully the floor he was going to was already pressed. He glanced over at the person next to him. The guy was tall, with dark brown curls in a mop on his head. He had glasses perched on his face, accompanied by a goofy tilted smile. Eddie glared at the guy. He was definitely not in the mood to make small talk, let alone joke around. The guy turned towards Eddie and spoke, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Fuck off." Eddie bit out. He didn't know this guy, plus he had little time to get himself together before the interview. He used the shiny reflective surface of the elevator wall to fix his tie, smooth out his suit jacket, and mess with his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy next to him very clearly check him out.

"What's got your panties in such a twist?" The guy asked with a smirk.

Eddie's glare turned into a scowl. Before the guy could say anything else the elevator door opened. Eddie raced out of the small box not looking back to see where they other guy headed off to, Eddie couldn't honestly care less where he went. He just wanted to focus on trying to get this job without fucking anything else up. He went straight for the receptionist and the lady behind the desk looked up smiling at him. "Hi, I'm Eddie Kaspbrak. Sorry I'm late, I'm here for my interview."

"Oh wonderful! And it's not at all a problem, Mr. Tozier had to step out for a little bit anyway. Take this and fill it out, he should be ready to see you in about 5 minutes. I'll call your name when he is ready." She explained, the cheerful smile never leaving her face. Eddie took the clipboard with the paper on it and thanked her. He made his way over to the couch filling out the form. Within 5 short minutes, just as the lady had promised, she called Eddie's name letting him know that 'Mr. Tozier is ready to see you now' and pointed at the door to his office.

Eddie walked through the doors and immediately went pale. Mr. Tozier, the guy interviewing him, was the guy from the elevator. There was a giant grin on his face, his cheeks probably hurt from how wide it was. "Mr. Kaspbrak, please sit down."

Eddie obliged shuffling across the room and sitting down in one of the chairs across from Mr. Tozier. His mind was going crazy, words like 'idiot' 'asshole' and 'fucked up' flew through his mind before he decided to finally speak. "I am so sorry about what happened in the elevator." The words made the guy in front of him laugh.

"Don't worry about it, you seemed stressed and what would be the odds that the random guy from the elevator just happened to be the CEO of the company, am I right?" His grin turned wicked while Eddie's face fell. He laughed again, "Oh my god, calm down. Here let's both forget that it happened and just focus on the interview, how about that?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, okay thanks, Mr. Tozier."

The guy across from him scrunched his face, "Call me Richie. The only person who calls me Mr. Tozier is your mom while we're in bed." Eddie's eyes widened. "Now Eddie, is it okay if I call you that?" He nodded quickly making Richie's eyes shine. "Okay Eddie, so on your resume it says that you got your bachelors degree in business administration and you have helped out in marketing at some past companies."

"Yeah, that's all true." Eddie said with a nod.

"Okay perfect, you're hired."

"Wait what?"

"Your resume is impressive, and the fact that you look as cute as you do, I'd love to have you be on our team."

Eddie's face suddenly felt like it was on fire, he was red from his ears to his neck. "I-I, wh-what?"

"How many times do I have to say this Eds, you're hired. Will you start Monday?" Richie closed the folder that Eddie's resume was in, placing it on the desk behind him.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great." He spluttered out. Eddie was confused, _what the fuck is today?_

"Perfect, now do you wanna go get some dinner with me?" Richie winked.

"I don't know, I don't th-." Eddie started but was quickly cut off.

"I'm kidding Eds, you can go now. I'll see you Monday." Richie laughed and waved him off. Eddie stood up quickly and tripped on his way out. His head was spinning as he went over everything that had just happened within the last hour in his head. He made his way to the elevator and out the building, Richie never leaving his mind.


End file.
